over a cup of tea
by moochis
Summary: Kiku Honda didn't need to look out towards the sea to know who had arrived onto his shores. An arrogant voice calls out to him - "Shouldn't you be offering me tea right about now?"


Kiku Honda didn't need to look out towards the sea to know who had arrived onto his shores. He could practically reach out and touch the arrogance and taste the sea salt in the air around him as he sat upon the _engawa_ wrapping his home, his peace long disturbed by the figure in the distance coming closer.

In his lap, Pochi was roused from his sleep by the sound of leather boots against the dirt path leading to Kiku's garden. His ears flattened backwards, his teeth bared. It would seem that neither of them were fans of the infamous Arthur Kirkland.

The blonde wore that smirk that infuriated Kiku every time he looked at it - lips curved upwards into a haughty smile which seemed reserved for when he visited the island nation. Usually, it was to brag about his latest plunderings or his battles on the high seas against Francis or Antonio. Other times, very rarely, was it to check up on Kiku's wellbeing. Every single time, however, their conversation always lead to an argument or physical fight, to which neither of them truly minded. They preferred it that way. Any emotions they felt for one another could be snuffed out by the swing of a sword.

Kiku did not look up from the dog in his lap once the blonde stood directly before him, carding his fingers through the soft fur. "So you've returned. Despite my demands against it."

"It would seem that I simply cannot keep myself away from you, Kiku," Sarcasm was heavy in his voice, coating his words along with his western accent.

"I advise you learn how to stay away."

Arthur barked out a laugh. "And leave you all alone on this island with this _mutt_ as your only company? I don't think so." Kiku's eyes snapped from Pochi to the man in front of him, dressed in his red coat and matching hat rather proudly. His smirk evolved into a grin that made Kiku want to choke it away. "Shouldn't you be offering me tea right about now?"

Not one to go against tradition - along with the bright sun beginning to dry his throat - he rose from the _engawa_, retreating into the room behind him as Arthur removed his boots. It would just be one cup of tea as he listened to the englishman blather on about his _oh-so_ daring clashes against his bitter rivals. He will be out of his home and off of his island in no time.

...Is what Kiku always told himself just before every visit. And every visit, that simply turned out not to be the case.

"You shouldn't be holed up here like this. It's pathetic." Arthur's words stopped stinging long ago; they only left irritation behind for the nation. He had just finished detailing his recent victory over one of Francis' fleets. "You're missing out on -"

"On murdering Spaniards and Frenchmen. I am well aware," Kiku bit out, hands tightening around his cup of tea. "However, I regret to inform you that the world does not revolve around Europe and its oceans."

"You're very right. It revolves around my island and my oceans." Arthur smiled before taking a sip from his cup.

Kiku's eyes were warm, nearly on fire at the other's arrogance. "It is that kind of attitude that will blind you. You are nothing more than a selfish child."

"Selfish child or not, you don't send me away or harm me," Kiku opened his mouth to retort, but Arthur continued, "I mean _actually_ harm me. Our skirmishes in the fields and courtyard are hardly comparable to what I face on the seas. Admit it, you enjoy my company, Kiku. After all, I am one of the few who visit you."

It was true, but there was simply no way in hell the asian would ever agree with a man such as him. Instead, he settled for a question, meeting Arthur's eyes in an even gaze. "If I am as pathetic as you claim, why do you feel the need to visit in the first place? Surely your time would be better spent slitting the throat of some poor Spanish bastard."

There was a silence that hung in the air between them for a moment, Arthur breaking eye contact to consider his question. Kiku kept a neutral expression as he continued savoring his tea, anticipating a snarky reply or a petty retort. He most certainly was not anticipating the man to sigh tiredly, "If I said it had something to do with loving you, would you believe me?"

The tea Kiku was drinking went down the wrong pipe, and he had to cough to right his airway once more. Arthur laughed once more as the smaller man cleared his throat several times to rid the excess tea. When he could breathe properly again, he glared at the pirate. "You must think yourself to be quite entertaining."

"So what if I might?" Arthur offered a lopsided smile before finishing his cup of tea, setting it onto the chabudai between them. He rose from his spot on the tatami floor beneath them, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. The sun was beginning to set over the island, bathing the two of them in an orange, milky glow. It made Arthur's golden hair shine and Kiku's chocolate eyes radiant. "It's just another one of my many charming qualities. The tea was delicious, as always."

Kiku didn't move as the man slipped his boots back on, stepping into the garden with his hat in hand. "Arthur."

He turned back with an expectant eyebrow raised. "Begging me to stay, Kiku?"

_As if_, the island thought with a scoff. "Did you mean what you said?"

Arthur's smirk disappeared from his face, a near melancholy look overtaking his features for the briefest of moments. Had Kiku blinked, he would have missed the emptiness in his emerald eyes. "If I did, would you return the sentiment?"

A beat of silence. Then, Kiku smiled. "No."

Arthur seemed satisfied with this answer. Turning his back on the other, he began to walk back to the sea. "Let's keep it that way, love."


End file.
